


Alexander Adrian Potter

by LinnaXD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Tom Riddle, Dumbledore Bashing, Em pausa, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Top Harry Potter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnaXD/pseuds/LinnaXD
Summary: Essa é minha primeira Fanfiction.Isenção de Responsabilidade:Harry Potter não me pertence, seu universo e seus personagens pertencem a J. K. RowlingA morte de um nome, um nome falso mais muito conhecido, traz o caos ao mundo magico. A luz irá cair?





	1. O Convite

** O Convite **

 

**30 de julho**

Corujas cinzentas elegantes entregam cartas a várias pessoas com inclinações políticas, opiniões e princípios diferentes.

**Sr. Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**Severus Tobias Snape**

**Remus J. Lupin**

**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**

**Sra. Narcisa Malfoy nee Black**

**Belatriz Lestrange nee Black**

**Andromeda Tonks nee Black**

**Srta. Ninfadora Tonks**

Você foi formalmente convidado para participar da leitura do testamento do Sr. Sirius Orion

Black da casa antiga e nobre dos Black.

Por favor compareça ao Gringotts amanhã no dia 31 de julho para a leitura do testamento.

Sua participação e presença ė de extrema importância para nós.

Atenciosamente.

Gringotts

 

**No mesmo dia**

Corujas pretas elegantes entregavam cartas para um seleto grupo de pessoas

 

**Sr.** **Ronald Bílius** **Dumbledore**

**Frederic Fabian Weasley**

**George Gideon Weasley**

**Neville Frank Longbottom**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

**Alexander Adrian Peverell**

**Srta. Hermione Jean Granger**

**Luna Heart Lovegood**

**Ginevra Molly Dumbledore**

Você foi formalmente convidado para participar da leitura do testamento do Sr. Harry James Potter Black.

Por Favor compareça ao Gringotts amanhã no dia 31 de julho para a leitura do testamento.

Sua participação é de extrema importância para nós.

Atenciosamente.

Gringotts


	2. A 3° Sala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu irei publicar um capiulo todo dia 23

** A  ** ** 3  ** ** ° Sala **

****

**31 de julho de 1996**

Havia muitas pessoas que entram na sala reservada para uma leitura do testamento de Sirius Orion Black, várias delas em confusas.

                                              

Um certo Senhor das Trevas, que estava triste pesado glamours parsel por baixo de um manto com capuz, estava perguntando por que foi chamado.

 

Um certo mestre de poções, estava perguntando o mesmo que o Senhor das Trevas.

 

Lady Lestrange e seus companheiros de trabalho escondidos sob um manto com capuz, estava ligeiramente com remorso por ter sido convidada para uma leitura do testamento do primo que acidentalmente matou.

 

Os companheiros de Lady Lestrange temiam a sua doce e pequena Bella fosse depois da leitura do testamento

 

Lady Malfoy estava preocupada com seu filho que parecia deprimido por uma razão. ~ Talvez ele era conhecido do primo Sirius? ~

 

Lord Malfoy estava perguntando porque tinha tantos adolescentes na sala.

 

\- Severus, todas as crianças com problemas perto de vira lata?

A pergunta de Lucius chamou uma atenção do Senhor das Trevas e do Mestre de Poções

\- Não Lucius, ele era um brincalhão, e eu acho que _Azkaban,_ ele mentalmente preso na adolescência. Mas não foi tão perto das crianças assim.

\- Então porque tem tantos adolescentes com cara de velório aqui? O mestre de poções eo Dark Lord também gostariam de saber uma resposta para essa pergunta.

 

Um certo bruxo com muitos nomes Dumbledore estava perguntando por que havia tantas pessoas na leitura do testamento e porque tantas delas pertenciam ao escuro.

 

Uma certa bruxa com voz estridente estava irritada que tinha muitos adolescentes na sala, feliz que os planos de seu companheiro de trabalho trabalhando e muito contente com o fato de que iriam receber muito dinheiro e que sua querida filha foi finalmente contratada ao menino Potter.

 

Um certo bruxo ruivo estava com uma expressão pateta no rosto e pensar se trouxas também tiveram leituras de testamento.

Uma certa bruxa que era muito parecida com Lady Lestrange estava triste que seu primo tinha morrido e estava preocupada com sua filha que estava comendo um sinal de maldição Black. Que ao contrário do que muitos acham só afetam permanentemente seletos membros da família.

Uma certa bruxa com cabelo estava indo de roxo ao vermelho rosado incessantemente não tirava os olhos de um certo lobo que estava muito deprimido pensando que tinha perdido seu companheiro.

Um certo grupo de adolescentes com trilhas com o tipo de vida que o seu querido amigo teve, mas ao mesmo tempo que as coisas felizes que ele estava livre para fazer o que quisesse agora.

E um certo bruxo de olhos verdes estava ansioso para assistir como reações de todas as pessoas que tiveram acabado de entrar na 3 ° sala de Gringotts. E ele estava exultante que seus próprios resultados ser colocados em pratica.

* (O escritório onde fazer os testes de herança se encontra na 1 ° sala, a 2 ° sala é uma sala dos rituais e 3 ° sala é uma sala das leituras).


	3. A Leitura

** A Leitura **

 

Depois de todos os convidados terem entrado na 3° sala. Grampo fechou a porta e acenou para Ignar começar.

Ignar acenou de volta e se virou se dirigindo aos convidados.

 

\- Senhores e Senhoras, Lordes e Ladies, sejam bem-vindos a leitura pública do testamento de Sirius Orion Black. Sei que alguns estão confusos do porquê serem chamados, mas peço que não deixem esta sala até serem solicitados a fazer. Ironclaw por favor! Solicitou Ignar.

Antes que o goblin pudesse iniciar a leitura da vontade de Sirius, Dumbledore interrompeu o Goblin.

\- Com sua licença Goblin eu tenho aqui uma carta que recebi esta manhã do Sr. Potter declarando que não poderia vir, pois ainda está de luto pelo seu querido padrinho. Diz Dumbledore ao entregar a carta ao Goblin.

 

Ao receber a carta o Goblin olha para ela com um ar de diversão, que é ocultado rapidamente. Poucas pessoas percebem. Ignar olha para o Sr. Dumbledore com a sobrancelha levantada, e um olhar impressionado que dizia eu pareço estupido? Ou talvez seja você que é estupido?

 

O Goblin vai até a mesa e começa a escrever em um livro.

\- Apenas para o registro Sr. Dumbledore, você afirma que esta carta é do Sr. Potter?

\- Sim, foi me enviado esta manhã!

\- Foi enviado a você esta manhã 31 de julho de 1996? Perguntou o goblin para não haver modo de contornar a resposta.

 

Dumbledore começou a se irritar com a atitude do goblin. – Sim. Sr. Potter me enviou esta carta hoje dia 31 de julho de 1996, em seu aniversário de 16 anos, dizendo que, como ainda esta de luto não se sentiria bem em vir a leitura do testamento de seu querido padrinho recém falecido. Respondeu Dumbledore sem deixar brechas na resposta ao goblin, afinal quem sabia o que essas criaturas poderiam fazer se achassem brechas que poderiam usar.

Aqueles do Lado Dark da sala estavam confusos com a interação do goblin e o Diretor de Hogwarts. E ficaram intrigados com a resposta dada por Dumbledore. Percebendo que algo mais acontecia aqui, escutaram tudo atentamente.

 

O Dark Lord desconfiou que o velho não informou o garoto da Leitura.

 

O Mestre de Poções desdenhou do menino de Ouro.

 

– Então o grande Harry Potter não pode nem comparecer a leitura do testamento do padrinho que deu a vida por ele, como muito arrogante, igualzinho ao pai.

\- Severus. Sra. Weasley repreende.

\- Só disse a verdade. Retrucou com um bufo, só para perceber que muitos adolescentes tinham um olhar assassino dirigido a ele.

\- Como se atreve? Perguntou Hermione com lagrimas caindo dos olhos. – O que você sabe sobre o Harry, sua vida, seus sonhos? Seus Gitt viscoso.

O mestre de poções olha para a menina em choque, nunca pensou que ela seria capaz de tal insulto sempre achou que ela fosse gentil como Lily.

\- Srta. Granger você foi longe demais, peça desculpa ao professor Snape. Disse Dumbledore, mas Hermione o ignorou e continuou chorando.

 

O Dark Lord assistia toda à interação com uma crescente sensação de mal agouro, reparando no estado lastimável da menina sangue ruim amiga de Potter, e agora que reparou todos os adolescentes na sala, também amigos de Potter estavam em um estado lastimável igual ao da menina, até mesmo o filho de Lucius.

~ mais não poderia ser, não é? Não, claro que não. Estou ficando paranoico, nada aconteceu ao menino. ~

mas a sensação de mal agouro não ia embora, só aumentava com o passar do tempo, principalmente agora que a ligação entre eles parecia fechada.

~ Não, não aconteceu nada. Não agora que já não quero mais matá-lo. Não agora que recuperei minha sanidade, não agora que estava pensando em corteja-lo ao escuro. ~ Pensava o Dark Lord que ficava deprimido mais a cada minuto que passava, pensando que talvez não esteja errado depois de tudo.


	4. Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o cap 04 vai demorar um pouco para ser postado, pois fiquei sem o pacote office. ate o começo do mes ele sera postado.  
> /  
> desculpe a demora  
> aqui esta!

** Sirius **

\- Chega! Gritou Ignar, chamando a atenção de todos os bruxos na sala de volta a ele.

\- Vamos prosseguir com a leitura da última vontade e testamento de Sirius Orion Black. Falecido 18 de junho de 1996. Ironclaw por favor prossiga.

Ironclaw pegou um orbe parecido com aqueles que contém as profecias e o jogou em um pequeno círculo rúnico desenhado no chão, com três gemas ao lado (como botões) onde se estilhaçou, e uma fumaça branca saiu de dentro e tomou a forma de Sirius.

Enquanto isso...

Uma das pessoas encapuzadas na sala que tinha brilhantes olhos verdes assistia a tudo com diversão e intriga, ficou bastante intrigado com os sentimentos que emanavam da pessoa encapuzado ao lado de Lucius Malfoy, ele tinha quase certeza que era o Dark Lord sob o disfarce de pesados glamours, é claro ele não podia verificar se estava certo, ainda não. Mas a forma como suas emoções reagiram ao olhar para certas pessoas, o sentimento de compreensão que começava a surgir como se tivesse percebido algo que ninguém ainda percebeu, e preferiria não ter percebido.  Ele tinha certeza que era o Dark Lord sob o capuz. ~ hmm, pela clareza nas emoções dele, ele quase parece sã? Mm. Bom não vai importar depois de hoje, de qualquer maneira. ~ A figura de olhos verdes encapuzada volta a assistir aos outros ocupantes da sala.

Voltando a forma fantasmagórica de Sirius...

“ Eu Sirius Orion Black de Mente sã e Livre vontade, declaro essa, minhas última vontade e testamento.

Qualquer vontade entregue antes, ou depois dessa, são nulas e sem efeito. ”

Depois dessas palavras Dumbledore interrompe mais uma vez. Ironclaw move uma pedra perto do círculo rúnico e a vontade pausa.

\- Essa Não é a vontade certa! Eu exijo que traga a vontade certa.

Ignar olha irritado o bruxo mais velho.

\- Desculpe Sr. Dumbledore, mais não há registro de outra vontade além dessa.

\- Não, tenho certeza de que há outra vontade, essa não é a vontade que testemunhei.

Nessas palavras os bruxos Dark na sala estreitam os olhos e se entreolham, e os jovens bruxos na sala assistem em diversão enquanto o bruxo mais velho cavava sua própria cova.

\- Sr. Dumbledore quais palavras do Sr. Black não foram claras ao Senhor? Pergunta Ignar.

\- Perdão? Dumbledore olha estupidamente o goblin.

Ignar fala mais lentamente como se estivesse falando a uma criança pequena ou um retardado mental.

\- As palavras do Sr. Black, Sr. Dumbledore quais delas não foram claras o suficiente a você?

Dumbledore percebendo que não conseguiria persuadir o goblin fica quieto. Ignar acena a Ironclaw que gira outra pedra perto do círculo rúnico e a forma fantasmagórica de Siriús despausa.

“ Se vocês estão escutando minhas magnificas palavras, (Ouve um bufo, provavelmente de Severus) então isso significa que estou morto, fui jogar prank em algum anjo desavisado por aí. (Risadinhas ao fundo)

Para Remus Lupin, deixo o conteúdo do cofre 313. Uma casa no País de Gales, aquela com o porão reforçado para o seu pequeno problema peludo e 1.000.000 de galeões, vê se compra um novo guarda-roupa Moony. (Nessas palavras Remus começou a chorar)

Para Andrômeda Tonks, Eu Sirius Orion Black, Senhor da Casa dos Black Reintegro Andrômeda Tonks nee Black a casa Antiga e nobre dos Black. Bem-vinda de volta a família Andy. (Andrômeda começa a chorar agradecida)

Para Ninfadora Tonks eu lhe deixo esse aviso, pare de olhar para meu companheiro. ”

Os outros convidados assistem divertidos, porque é exatamente o que a jovem auror está fazendo.

“ Só porque estou morto não significa que pode dar em cima dele. Eu elaborei um contrato de restrição magica que você irá assinar. “ – Oh! Cale a boca Sirius. Exclamou Tonks envergonhada.

“ Para Narcisa Malfoy, lhe deixo aquele chatou na França que você gostava de ir. Também lhe deixo um baú com as joias de minha mãe que você gostava de usar quando mais nova (narcisa tinha se animado consideravelmente a menção de joias).

Para Belatriz Lestrange, deixo um baú com livros que acho que vai gostar e um diário que talvez tenha informações que você e seu marido estavam procurando (nessas palavras Belatriz surpresa começa a chorar, pois ela não tinha intenção de matar o primo naquele dia, e ele encontrou pistas de seu bebe).

Para Severus Snape Deixo minhas mais sinceras desculpas, eu passei dos limites na escola Severus, me perdoe, naquela época eu era muito ciumento de James, eu realmente lamento o que fiz a você e a Lily. Também vos deixo uma loja no beco diagonal e 100.000 galões. (Severus estava confuso, ele ficou grato ao mutt por se desculpar, finalmente. E ele lhe deixou dinheiro? Talvez o inferno congele, mas o que ele quis dizer com ciúmes de James? E o que ele fez a Lily?)

E finalmente por último mais definitivamente o mais importante eu deixo o resto dos meus bens para meu filho e herdeiro Harry James Potter”

Depois deste anuncio o caos reinou na sala e os únicos que notaram o goblin pausando novamente a vontade foi 8 adolescentes e um Dark Lord.


	5. Tumulto Esclarecedor

** Tumulto Esclarecedor **

 

Um grito estridente e muito irritante é ouvido claramente por todo o banco e fora de Gringotts.

\- O que? Molly Weasley exclama. – Não recebemos nada? Como isso é possível? Não pode estar certo. Diz olhando para Dumbledore.

\- Eu não entendo. Diz Ginny Dumbledore – O contrato de casamento não ia ser anunciado hoje? Papai você disse que eu seria oficialmente a futura Senhora Potter hoje! Porque não foi anunciado? Ginny diz olhando para Dumbledore.

O tumulto que duas cabeças vermelhas estão fazendo choca os membros Dark da sala.

\- Papai? O que você quer dizer com papai senhorita Weasley? Pergunta Severus.

Dumbledore se estapeia na cara.

\- Você não vai dizer nada Arthur? Pergunta Lucius

\- O que? Ah! Claro. Mestre goblin? Trouxas também tem leitura de testamento? Pergunta Arthur Weasley com uma expressão Alegre.

Lucius olha para ele aturdido.

Os membros Dark na sala assistem confundidos os membros da Ordem na sala, eles olham para os adolescentes e veem que eles têm um olhar resignado no rosto que é rapidamente escondido.

Uma suspeita começa a surgir.

O Dark Lord não está gostando do cenário que está vendo.

A menina Granger ainda está chorando. A Weasley mais velha está olhando confusa para Dumbledore, a Weasley mais nova chamou o velho de papai e continua a lançar um olhar de acusação a ele. O Weasley mais velho parece estar sob a Maldição  _Imperius. O lobisomem está deprimido, a menina auror ainda está encarando ele._

_Enquanto isso..._

_A figura de olhos verdes sob o capuz está se divertindo muito assistindo ao caos na 3°sala._


	6. Capítulo 6 - Surpresa

** Surpresa **

\- Isso não está certo. Meu sobrinho que deveria herdar o senhorio Black, Goblin.  Diz, tirando o capuz, Belatriz Lestrange ao mestre goblin.

Os irmãos Lestrange se estapeiam na cara.

\- Belatriz!! Exclamam com surpresa e raiva, os membros da Ordem.

Os adolescentes além de Ginny, não parecem surpresos.

\- Rrrrrrr. Remus com olhos se tornando dourados, rosna.

\- Aurors, aurors! Grita Sra. Weasley.

Os membros Dark e os adolescentes na sala tapam os ouvidos.

Dumbledore acha que ficou surdo, não, ele tem certeza que ficou surdo.

Ignar mais uma vez, grita.

\- Chega! ~ Pelo visto vou fazer muito isso hoje. É melhor eu pedir a Grampo um frasco de agua, e talvez alguns lanches. Sim, sim, alguns lanches vão bem~ pondera o goblin. - Como todos aqui devem saber Gringotts ė terreno neutro, ninguém irá prender um convidado goblin. Agora, respondendo a sua afirmação Lady Lestrange.  Não, seu sobrinho não herdará o Senhorio Black.  O Lord Black sangue adotou o Sr. Potter logo ao nascer, reforçando assim sua herança. Dando-lhe o direito primário ao senhorio. Agora se ja acabaram de discutir, podemos continuar?

Confusos, os membros da Ordem e os membros Dark da sala-menos o Dark Lord-que acharam que a leitura tivesse terminando acenaram afirmativamente.

\- Sim? Muito bem. Ironclaw?

Ironclaw despausa a vontade.

“ Eu Sirius Orion Black, senhor da casa antiga e nobre dos Black, por meio desta vontade autorizo a leitura formal da última vontade e testamento de James e Lílian Potter, neste dia, depois da leitura do meu testamento.

Que assim seja. “

O último anúncio pegou todos, menos 8 adolescentes de surpresa.

Dumbledore fica indignado, ele não podia deixar essa leitura acontecer, maldito vira-lata mesmo morto consegue ameaçar meus planos.

\- Absurdo! James e Lily Potter não deixaram nenhuma vontade, nenhum registro de seus últimos desejos. Eu o proíbo de transmitir essa farsa.  Grita Dumbledore que está tremendo de raiva.

Remus Lupim e Severus Snape que ainda estavam atordoados com o anuncio da próxima leitura de testamento, ficaram completamente chocados com a atitude do Diretor, que francamente começara a ficar preocupante. Porque ele quer impedir que a leitura aconteça?

Os membros Dark na sala voltam a se entreolhar. Todos pensando a mesma coisa ~ O que é que o velho quer esconder? ~

O Dark Lord fica intrigado. ~ ele, o Dark Lord Voldemort, fora convidado oficialmente para a leitura do testamento, e se ele não foi mencionado na de Black. Certamente ele não seria mencionado na dos Potter, seria ele? Hummm ~ pondera o Dark Lord.

Então para o choque de todos no lado Dark da sala, o goblin fala.

\- Eu sinto muito Sr. Dumbledore, mais novamente, quais palavras do Sr. Black o senhor não entendeu? Na verdade, porque o senhor está mesmo aqui? Pelos meus registros, só seus filhos foram convidados para vir aqui hoje, você, sua companheira e o marido dela não foram convidados! Questiona Ignar com uma careta resignada e aborrecida.

\- Você não espera que iremos embora e deixemos nossos preciosos filhos aqui, com todas essas pessoas Dark aqui, não é mesmo goblin? Pergunta Molly Weasley com uma voz estridente e excessiva mente doce.

\- Se seu companheiro não se comportar. Responde o goblin numa voz igualmente doce, mas muito mais agradável.

Molly olha ameaçadoramente Dumbledore, e por algum motivo Ginny a imita.

Dumbledore entende a mensagem. Se ele insistir nesse assunto estará convidado a sair. Com um suspiro irritado ele acena a cabeça.

Nesse momento. Grampo entra na sala com refrescos e salgadinhos para os convidados e uma poção para corrigir o ouvido de Dumbledore.

Os membros Dark da sala ficam intrigados, aparentemente Dumbledore tendo filhos com a banshe Weasley só era suma surpresa para eles. Os adolescentes não pareciam surpresos com a declaração do goblin e o Sr. Weasley parecia nem ter a ouvido.

\- Prosseguiremos com a próxima leitura. como morreu primeiro, a próxima é vontade de Lady Potter.

O mestre de poções fica intrigado. ~ morreu primeiro? Achei que foi por último. Mmm algo não está somando ~

O Dark Lord que começara a se sentir deprimido e com remorso, ao anuncio de início do goblin, fica surpreso. ~ Morreu primeiro? Não, a matei por último! Mas registros goblin nunca estão errados. Faz parte da magia antiga no livro de registros mágicos que foi confiado a eles pelos nossos antepassados. Isso tem duas explicações possíveis. Bom, na verdade tem várias, mais só duas são mais plausíveis;

1ª Minhas memorias desse dia foram alteradas; ou

2ª Ela morreu em outro lugar, e eu matei uma farsa. A última é mais plausível na verdade, é provável que foi isso que aconteceu. ~

Ninguém notou como Albus Dumbledore empalidecia lentamente em seu lugar. Ninguém além de uma figura de olhos verdes sob um capuz.


End file.
